Zaar
Zaar is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. He is a Puppet in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms and its remake/sequel Shadows: Awakening. Background A Taymurian Warlord of the Bloodpact clan, Zaar shot to power in the latter days of the Accession Wars against Corwenth. His wild philosophy of order and organization made him many enemies among the Conclave, and ended in his exile. When Zaar was captured by Corwenth forces during the Accession Wars, he and Jasker became fast friends. In their discussions Zaar came to believe that the reason Taymuria was losing was because they lacked the order and justice that Corwenth had. The dishonor and cruelty of the Conclave's desperate curse led to Zaar's self-imposed exile. In his exile he left behind is bondmate Ataka Darkfang. Shadows: Awakening Though his soul was not saturated in Essence by the ritual of the Penta Nera, many veterans of the Accession Wars, like Zaar, were affected by The Conclave's final curse. Thus, his soul maintained its identity into death and became a viable Puppet for Urz'Rha. Zaar is acquired in Chapter 2. Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Warrior * Base Strength: 22 * Base Agility: 18 * Base Endurance: 14 * Base Willpower: 10 Barks (Shadows: Awakening) Initiating Combat * "I bring death!" * "This place will be your grave!" * "Your trial begins now!" Using a Skill * "I will claim your head !" * "Gaaah!" * "I will taste your blood!" LowDamage * "You are not worthy of fighting me!" * "There is no rage in your heart!" * "Pitiful!" High Damage * "At last, a worthy foe!" * "Noooo!" * "Such power..." Low Health * "Gaaaaaahhh!" * "I face death!" * "The pain gives me strength!" * "Heal me, demon!" * "Now, demon, heal me!" Using Soulstone * "I can fight once more!" * "I deny death!" * "A good time to lick my wounds..." Retreating * "Why flee – we can take them!" * "We’ll finish this later!" * "This is not over!" Finish combat without getting hit * "I am without equal!" * "I claim this victory for the Law of Zaar!" * "Bah, you were hardly worth my time..." Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "You are almost my equal!" * "Victory is yours!" * "Bah, what a pointlessly one-sided battle..." Finish combat with low health * "A fight worthy of Zaar!" * "Glory is mine!" * "Victory to Zaar!" Finish combat with low health while inactive * "You fight almost as well as Zaar!" * "Glory is yours!" * "Victory is ours!" Changing Puppets * "I will bring you the Law of Zaar!" * "This enemy is mine!" * "Aye, send in the wolf!" * "I will pass judgment!" Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "Whoever fells Jasker shall fall to my hand!" * "You can do better, old man!" * "Tsk, old man – I thought you were better than that!" * "Yaaaaaahhh!" * "You will suffer for this!" * "I am your lawspeaker – and executioner!" * "The lawspeaker has come!" Death * "Aroooooo!" * "Avenge me..." * "This... isn’t over..." * "I shall be avenged..." Defeating a Miniboss * "If you valued your life, you should have fled!" * "No-one mocks my authority!" * "No-one is above the law..." Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "Aroooooooo! One or many – I will defeat you!" * "Fight me and die, no matter how many there are!" * "Outnumbered? No, just under pressure..." Using Ultimate Skill * "Arrroooooo!" * "For justice!" * "My blade needs your blood!" Seeing a new monster type * "Hmmm... I wonder what it tastes like..." * "You will fall, just like all before you!" * "You dare face me?" Arriving at a new location * "I smell enemies this way." * "I will bring order to this lawless place." * "I smell trouble..." Returning to a previously visited location * "The smell of this place is familiar..." * "We have returned to finish what we started." * "A familiar scent... but not a pleasant one." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "Too far to jump, even for me..." * "I’ll have to sniff out another route..." * "No way across..." Inspecting a locked door * "Locked... I hate locks – so damn fiddly!" * "What does this locked door hide...?" * "Locked..." Picking up an item * "This smells saleable..." * "This could be useful..." * "Smells like treasure, more or less..." Completing a quest * "Perhaps this task brings me closer to finding justice..." * "Done." * "Nothing can stop a wolf with the Law on his side." Running out of time * "Damn, too slow..." Leveling Up * "Aroooooo!" * "My claws grow sharper..." * "One step closer to justice..." Triggering a trap * "Aroooo!" * "My senses have failed me..." * "Only a coward lays traps." Destroying an empty urn * "Nothing..." * "Empty..." * "Thought I smelled treasure... oh well..." Learning a new skill * "The rage grows within me..." * "Aroooooo!" * "With this skill, I shall bring justice to the world!" Idle for one minute * "I grow impatient" * "We must act for justice!" * "Why do we linger?" Read More * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 68 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 97 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 204 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 231 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 282 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 285 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 311 * Dispatch to General Akhdar, Day 362 * The Law of Zaar * Juridical Commentary on the Zaarian Law Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets